The Bounty Hunter and the Scoundrel
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Atton has an attraction to Mira that he's scared to tell her about, will he have the courage to tell her, find out here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Lucasarts

The _Ebon Hawk _appeared out of hyperspace over Telos and Citadel Station. It slowly dropped down into the busy space station; I sat at the controls in the cockpit. Telos would be the place where Kieron would leave us and make his way into the unknown region. I had not seen either him or the handmaiden since we had left Malachor V, I was kind of restless and was feeling that now he would be leaving us and we would go back to doing what we had started. But now me being a Jedi I felt that I might stay on Telos and help with the recovery effort that the Ithorian's had started. Bao-dur was interested in helping me, with this job. I was awakened from my thoughts when Lieutenant Dol Gren appeared on the holo, "_Ebon Hawk_, nice to see you again please land in docking bay three."

"You got it Lieutenant," A voice spoke up behind me before I could say a word. The holo projector closed down and I turned around, the Jedi behind me smiled and his eyes sparkled with enjoyment, "You can't stay awake can you?"

I looked at him trying to think of a come back, "Hey, I can fly this thing with my eyes closed," I paused as he looked ruefully at me, "Besides I was in hard thought."

He smiled wider now, "That makes a change," and before I could say another word he disappeared down the hallway that led to the main cabin area. I turned back to the controls and guided the ship through the hubs that dotted the space station. I felt her through the force, "Trying sneak up on me now are you."

"Your full of it," the red head remarked as she slid down into the other seat, "You know that don't you."

I smiled at her and shrugged, "I like to feel you through the force."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "You're either being sick or you've been bitten by something."

"I was not trying to be sick and I definitely haven't be bitten by something," I replied, she had taken the good mood I had around her away.

The _Ebon Hawk_, glided into then hanger bay and I sat at the controls, Looking about me I though, _I'm going to miss this rusty old ship_, I rose from my seat Mira had left as soon as I had touched down so I walked slowly out of the cockpit and into the main cabin. There was nobody about, made my way to the ramp where everybody was awaiting for me, Kieron shouted, "Come on Atton, we haven't got all day."

I made my way down the ramp and into the group I stood there as the next few minutes as Kieron spoke and then boarded the _Ebon Hawk_ with T3-M4 and HK-47. The ship backed out of the hanger bay and took off heading away from the directions of the core worlds. Handmaiden was crying and both Visas and Mira were doing there best to comfort her, I turned to Bao and gestured to the exit, he nodded and we walked out of the hanger bay.

XXXXXXX

The past few weeks have been foggy, Bao-dur and I have been busy with the Ithorians. Visas returned to Katarr to try and rebuild her planet, apparently a few other Miraluka have returned from planets they have been living on to help her. Both Handmaiden and Mira have gone back to the surface of Telos to see if Atris will teach them more of the Jedi. Mandalore has returned to Dxun and has made and alliance with Talia, so they are living peacefully together. I have a feeling that Revan if he ever returns will need the Manderlorians, but that's just a theory. I met Admiral Carth Onasi yesterday, he seemed to a really nice guy but I sense that he isn't trusting, could just be me.

Boa-dur walked into the cantina and sat down next to me, "I'll have what Atton's having."

I turned to him, "You ok, Bao?"

Bao nodded, "Why wouldn't I be," he looked at me, "I guess you better tell me why you so down in the dumps."

I smiled, "You wouldn't understand," I looked at him and he was serious. His drink was set down in front of him and he pulled out the few credits.

He turned to me, "It's about her isn't it?"

I looked at him, "Wow, you don't pull punches do you?"

"Are you going to answer me or not Atton," Bao was serious but he was also concerned, I had been drinking like this since Mira had left. I hadn't been sleeping lately either Pazaak had become boring. My blocking trick wasn't working on Bao now either he could read me like a book and I hated it, even if he was my friend. I nodded, "I'll answer this question of yours, just give me some time to think."

Bao waved the bartender over, "I want a cup of caffa for him." The bartender went away and returned a few minutes later with the caffa steaming hot, "Thanks," Bao said as he paid for it and put it under my nose.

I sniffed the beautiful aroma and lifted it to my lips, my senses now seem to have cleared slightly, "Yeah, I was thinking about her."

"Why," Bao said with a non-plus sound in his voice, "You barely know the girl and you miss her."

I looked at him and sat up straight, "I can't explain it, when I'm around her I feel free, and I feel like I would tell her anything that I can't do without her."

Bao smiled widely, "You mean you love her!"

I looked back at him, "Wow, I must really be losing the battle to hide things from you now."

He laughed, "I do know how you feel, sometimes I miss a certain person as well."

It was my turn to read his thoughts, "You mean a certain Miraluka who shall remain nameless."

He gaped at me as he tried to bury his thoughts, "How did you know that?"

"I learnt that from Kieron, I'm not great, but good enough," I said trying to sound casual, that was the first time I had done that without the person realising who it was. I got up and Bao rose with me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned around on him my eyes blazing, "What's there to talk about she's being the Jedi and I'm the scoundrel."

Bao new he had hit a nerve, "So you think she's better than you, that just because you killed a lot of Jedi and she never kills anything if she can help it, that makes her better than you."

I turned and walked out of the cantina, fuming at the fact that Bao had seen into my head once again.

XXXXXXX

Mira walked the Jedi enclave; it had been weeks since Kieron Halcyon had left Brianna here with Atris and herself. But it was not Brianna nor Atris or even Kieron that her thoughts now were honed upon. She remembered Atton lying in his bunk sleeping peacefully for the first time she had met him, that day Kieron had asked him something personal. According to Brianna, Atton had told Kieron that he was a Jedi killer; Kieron had so easily forgiven him. It had been that night Mira had decided to talk to Atton about it; she had walked into the starboard dorm. She had stood in the doorway and had found him exhaustedly sleeping deeply; she had sat down on the floor and watched him. It had been dawn when she left, he had started to doze and she decided that it would be best to let him make the first move. When Kieron left, he and Bao-Dur had left without saying goodbye, which had hurt her she had wanted to kiss him in the cockpit just before they had arrived but she hadn't had gall to do it.

Mira paced the practice area now, thinking of him constantly. Brianna walked in and noticed her; Brianna had noticed that something was on the former bounty hunters mind. Mira looked up, "Oh, sorry Bri I didn't notice you."

"Mira are you alright, Atris and I are worried about you," the echani handmaiden said with concern.

Mira smiled trying to reassure her new friend, "I'll be fine I promise."

Brianna turned around and made her way up the ramp towards, Atris' Meditation chamber now clear of all the Sith holocrons. She reached the doorway to find Atris, rising from her meditation.

"Yes, Brianna what is troubling you," said the older woman who had recently turned to the dark side and whom Kieron had saved looked at her new pupil.

"Master Atris, I believe something is troubling Mira," Brianna said softly.

Atris nodded, "Yes, I feel she is troubled as well," the older woman put a hand on Brianna's arm, "I know I will never be anything but you teacher, but I feel something is troubling you also, will you tell me."

Brianna dropped her head, "Atris, I miss him so much," she looked up the older woman, "Sometimes I can feel him other times he's not there."

Atris nodded, "I think I can understand, it is difficult though."

Brianna looked at her, "Atris, I have a feeling who Mira is thinking about."

Atris looked at Brianna suspiciously, "Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – The characters belong to Lucas Arts

The noise in Bao's ears made him open his eyes and stare around the room. His wall comm. unit was ringing, he rose and slowly made his way over, Bao had gotten to sleep just over an hour ago. He had been tossing and turning about Atton's situation he knew it was like that with Visas. Bao hit the button on the comm. unit and the image flickered up, to reveal handmaiden.

"Hello, how can I help you," Bao tried to sound cheerful apart from being bleary eyed.

"Sorry, Bao I didn't mean to wake you, I was calling to see if you have noticed something strange about Atton," Brianna said in her straightforward manner.

Bao smiled, "I think he is somewhat pining for a certain red head."

This obviously took Brianna by surprise, "Oh, really you mean that Atton is head over heels for Mira."

Bao laughed, "Yeah, it's really quite interesting, isn't," he paused, "She is head over heels for him, too."

Brianna nodded, "She wanders the academy, aimlessly."

Bao smiled again, "That bad, well at least she doesn't drink herself under the table, and feeling sorry for herself."

"Wow, he feels that low compared too her, then" Brianna looked at him in astonishment.

Bao tried to copy his friend, "She's a Jedi and I'm a murderer, she saves people and I killed them."

Brianna stopped smiling, "I thought when he told Kieron that ended, and obviously with her it didn't."

Bao looked up from his thoughts, "I have an idea, listen to me."

XXXXXXX

I walked into the Ithorian complex in the best Jedi Robes that I could find. Someone wanted to meet me here and I had no idea who. I walked into the main hall and was immediately approached by Moza.

"Ah Atton," Moza said in his language, "Your guest in waiting in the garden room."

I looked at the Ithorian, "Ah thanks, um you couldn't tell me who this person is could you."

Moza shook hi head and spoke again, " I was only instructed to tell you to go to the garden room."

I shrugged, "Alright but I have a bad feeling about this."

I walked through to door to the garden room, there was nobody in here I looked about until I caught my eye on a table with lit candles on and plates. "Nice," I thought, "I wonder who the creep is who set this up, I'll nail him to the wall for this."

I turned back to the table and was thinking something to say, when the door slid open. I whirled around to confront the creep, and was taken aback with shock, as I perceived who was standing in front of me.

"Mi-ra," my mouth choked out the words. Mira stood in shock as well wearing a black dress this looked great on her she was so beautiful, her red hair was lose and it made her look more beautiful.

"Atton," she said a little less enthusiastically.

I looked at her, "You look beautiful."

Mira looked even more uncomfortable, I looked shy "I'm sorry that came out bad."

Mira moved away more, I looked more desperate, "Do you want a drink, I'm not sure what they've got but hey, we could see."

Mira stopped looked at me, "Never thought you be so stupid Rand."

She turned and ran and Me, I was too freaked out and annoyed to chase her. I sat down on one of the chairs, pulled out the bottle of Ord Mantell wine took a sip and murmured, "Well that went well."

Seconds later Bao poked his head around the corner of the door, I looked up at him, "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you."

Bao held up his hands, "It wasn't my idea, Atton I swear on the moons of Iridonia."

I shook my head; "Sith spawn you had something to do with it didn't you, now she'll hate me for the rest of my life.

XXXXXXX

Brianna heard the shuttle land too early, which meant something hadn't gone well. She got up from the book she was reading and looked at the bay, Mira from Brianna's point of view looked beautiful in the black dress she was wearing. She heard Mira's voice before she saw her, "Where is the schutta?" Brianna closed her eyes composed herself, and then opened them as the door slid open to reveal an angry looking Mira, who had also been crying.

"You set me up you schutta," Mira bellowed at Brianna.

"Mira, I did…" Brianna tried to explain.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses," Mira shouted back, "I'm leaving, I'm going to the temple on Coruscant."

Brianna turned away, "I didn't make it up, honest."

Mira rounded again on Brianna, "Look, don't realise your not playing with your heart, but mine so don't give me that handmaiden."

With that Mira stormed off to her room and Brianna collapsed to the floor, her heart aching and tear streaming down her face.

XXXXXXX

I sat in the pilots seat gripping the control soon my knuckles were white. I looked at Bao who sat in the co-pilots seat next to me, his face was whiter then usual as we streaked towards Telos below us at a great amount of knots. "Atton calm down you don't need to crash us again remember what happened last time," Bao tried to remind me. I turned to him, "I'm not going to walk away this time Bao I love her trust me." The shuttle streaked like a fireball towards the Telos Academy, I pulled the shuttle up at the last moment, the shuttle hit the plateau violently. I left Bao sitting dazed in the cockpit, I moved like a cat towards the entrance of the academy.

The door slid open for me to go through, the elevator lowered me down quickly. The door opened and I beheld Brianna the handmaiden kneeling on the floor sobbing. I walked straight over to her kneeling down to her eye level I asked gently, "Where is she?"

Brianna looked up at me, "Atton, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I looked down at her and again asked her gently, "Where is she?"

Brianna shivered as she spoke the words, "She's on her way to Coruscant."

I rose and looked out of the glass window, the shuttle still docked in the hangar, I turned I felt her presences she was with Atris. I turned and began to run, running up the walkway towards Atris' meditation chamber. The door slid open as I reached it, their Atris stood, I immediately stopped and bowed, I had grown to like Atris, "Mistress Atris, I am searching for Mira."

Atris smiled at me, "Is that who you are after Jedi-killer."

"I need to tell her," I said honestly.

Atris nodded, "She took the secret passage to the hangar, I suggest you run now."

Without a word I took off in hot pursuit of my quarry, I reached the observation deck overlooking the hangar as I heard the familiar starter of the shuttle. I raced down the ramp to the shuttle, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bao he was smiling as he held up a part of the engine. The ramp on the shuttle started to lower itself; descending Mira came she stopped dead when she saw me.

She was back wearing her bounty gear, me I stood in my ribbed jacket and normal clothing.

"Going somewhere, babe" I said nonchalantly

Mira blinked, "Well, if it isn't the Jedi-killer."

I felt like I was struck across the face with that last comment, I was able to counter the comment, "Well, look who's trying to bail on me now."

Mira shrugged, "I knew we were set up, as soon as I saw you."

I walked closer to her, "Mira don't go, I love you, I have felt this for anyone, trust me I know."

Mira burst into laughter, "You really have the corniest lines Rand."

I shrugged, "I love you Mira,"

Mira nodded, "I know."

She jumped off the ramp, and landed into my arms, I kissed her slowly. We broke the kiss she whispered, "Don't let me go Atton."


End file.
